Prélude aux Promesses
by alana chantelune
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Robin4, spoiler de Promesses Tenues. A la fin du tome 5, Harry reçoit un présent de Dumbledore, et la possibilité de tout changer... pour le meilleur et pour le pire...
1. Le Moment

**Avertissement** : Attention ce texte, comme _Unbroken_, que j'ai traduit il y a peu, contient beaucoup d'informations et de spoilers sur _Promesses Tenues_ et _Promesses Retenues_, donc, allez d'abord lire ces fics-là, c'est un conseil !

**Note **: Ceci est la traduction d'une fic de Robin4, qui explique certains aspect de la grande série de _l'Unbroken Universe_ : _Promesses Tenues_, traduite et postée par **Fenice**, _Promesses Retenues_, traduite par **Petite Plume** et postée par Fenice, et _Promises Defended_, en cours d'écriture.

Cette saga décrit un monde alternatif où Sirius était le Gardien des Secrets des Potter et a disparu aux mains de Voldemort, laissant Harry grandir dans une famille soudée, mais dans un monde où la guerre n'a pas cessé.

Je ne saurai trop vous conseiller d'aller sur la communauté consacré aux traduction des fics de Robin4 et de l'Unbroken Universe, vous y trouverez tous les textes en rapport avec cette auteur fantastique et cette formidable saga : **Frensh Robin Univers**.

Je remercie encore une fois Fenice qui a fait comme toujours un remarquable travail de correction et de francisation.

Ce texte est en fait à placer à la fin du tome 5...

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA

**Prélude aux Promesses**

AaAaAAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA

**Chapitre un: Le Moment**

_Cher Harry,_

_C'est indubitablement une lettre que je n'aurai jamais dû écrire. Bien que nous ayons parlé dans mon bureau il y a moins de trois semaines, et que je ne retire aucune de mes paroles, je me suis rendu compte que je réfléchissais de plus en plus à ce qui est arrivé. Je ne peux pas suffisamment t'exprimer l'étendue de mes regrets, Harry, ou te dire combien je suis désolé que tu ais perdu le seul homme que tu ais vraiment considéré comme ta famille. Toi, entre tous, ne méritais pas de connaître davantage de souffrance, et je regrette de savoir que ce sont mes erreurs qui t'ont conduit à la situation où tu te trouves aujourd'hui. _

_Voici un Retourneur de Temps. Ce que tu feras de ce cadeau est ton choix, et le tien seul. Si tu choisi d'utiliser le Retourneur de Temps, je préférerai ne jamais le savoir. Mais sache que je comprendrais le désir de le faire et que je ne peux plus trouver aucune raison de t'en empêcher. Je ne te ferai pas une leçon sur les risques et les hasards que cela implique ; je suis certain que tu le sais comme moi, tu sais combien tout peut changer. Toutefois, je n'arrive plus totalement à me convaincre que ça ne pourrait pas être pour le mieux. _

_Bonne chance, Harry, quoi que tu fasses. Souviens-toi qu'un choix est tout ce qui compte à la fin, et qu'aucune prophétie ou destin ne peut vaincre le pouvoir du choix. Ta route est à toi seul, et je sais que quelque soit le chemin que tu emprunteras, tu feras le bien._

_A toi bien sincèrement,_

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_


	2. Le Choix

**Chapitre deux : Le Choix**

--------------------

_5 Juillet 1996_

Harry était assis seul dans le noir. Grâce à la lumière d'une lune presque pleine, il lisait encore et encore la lettre de Dumbledore, s'interrogeant et attendant de se réveiller comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. La mort de Sirius brûlait toujours comme un grand vide en lui, et il comprit qu'il n'avait même pas connu son parrain autant qu'il s'était parfois attendu à le faire. Harry savait qu'il avait tout perdu. Il avait perdu jusqu'au futur qu'il avait espéré avoir. Il avait perdu la seule famille qu'il n'ait jamais eue.

Sirius avait été sa famille. Pour un étranger, ça n'aurait pas été très clair, mais Sirius avait été, comme Dumbledore l'avait souligné, un mélange de père et de frère pour lui. Seulement maintenant, avec un peu de distance entre lui-même et cet horrible jour au ministère de la Magie – _Ne pense pas à ça, _il pouvait réaliser combien il avait perdu. Tout ce qu'il avait gâché, simplement en n'écoutant pas.

Dumbledore avait dit que tout était sa faute, mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas complètement vrai. Pour toutes les erreurs que le Directeur de Poudlard avait faites, Harry avait fait au moins autant d'erreurs que le directeur de Poudlard) ; si l'un comme l'autre ils n'avaient pas cessé de réfléchir, ou cessé de parler, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé. S'il n'avait pas eu si peur de faire une erreur et, à la place, avait un tant soit peu osé avoir confiance, tout ne se serait pas passé si horriblement mal. Sirius serait toujours en vie. Harry ne serait pas seul. Tout serait différent, si seulement-

Si seulement.

Mais maintenant il avait cette chance. "_Je suis certain que tu sais, comme moi, comment tout pourrait changer_." Ce que Dumbledore lui avait donné était une seconde chance, une chance de retourner et de sauver Sirius – et tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de convaincre Sirius de ne pas aller au Ministère, ou même de juste trouver un moyen de se convaincre lui-même que les visions n'étaient pas réelles. Bien sûr, il devait être prudent - même Harry savait que s'il rencontrait son propre passé, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses – mais c'était faisable. C'était _possible_. Il pouvait tout arranger.

Et alors il ne serait plus seul. Il ne serait pas enfermé à Privet Drive, malheureux, seul et condamné à vivre avec des gens qui haïssaient toute sa famille et ne le comprendraient jamais. Les Dursleys avaient, en fait, ri quand ils avaient appris que Sirius était mort - Dudley lui avait volé une lettre du Professeur Lupin, offrant à Harry de venir lui parler s'il en avait besoin… à présent l'Oncle Vernon et la tante Petunia pouvaient bien rire des menaces du parrain meurtrier d'Harry. Ils craignaient toujours Maugrey Fol-Œil et les autres, bien sûr… mais ce n'était pas pareil. Rien n'était pareil, et rien ne le serait jamais. _A moins que…_

Le souffle d'Harry se serra dans sa gorge tandis qu'il fixait le Retourneur de Temps. A présent seulement, il commençait à comprendre l'immensité de l'opportunité que Dumbledore lui avait offert – il pouvait faire plus que d'empêcher Sirius d'aller au Ministère. Il pouvait aller plus loin et empêcher le retour même de Voldemort – il pouvait aussi empêcher Queudver de s'enfuir durant sa troisième année. Il pouvait faire _n'importe quoi_. Il pouvait même –

Harry s'arrêta presque de respirer. Il pouvait tout changer. Il pouvait retourner en arrière, assez loin pour que rien de tout ceci ne soit jamais arrivé. Il pouvait même – _Je pourrais_… Harry tremblait. C'était difficile à formuler comme possibilité ;, presque impossible à envisager. Mais il _pouvait_. _C'était_ possible. Ça ne serait même pas si difficile … rien de très différent à retourner en arrière et de sauver Sirius au Ministère de la Magie. Les deux étaient totalement interdits et comportaient les mêmes risques de succès et d'échec. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait jusqu'où il retournait en arrière, s'il le faisait de toute façon ? Et Dumbledore n'avait pas dit ce qu'il devait changer - Dumbledore avait dit que c'était son choix. Le choix d'_Harry_. Alors il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait sauver ses parents.

Soudain, c'était très difficile de se contenter de réfléchir aux possibilités. Son cœur battait comme un ouragan dans sa tête.

Face à lui, il y avait tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu. Tout ce qu'Harry n'avait jamais _souhaité_, allongé dans les ténèbres d'un minuscule placard sans famille et sans un seul ami. Tout était soudainement possible. Il pouvait sauver ses parents. Il ne serait plus seul… Le cœur d'Harry bondit à la seule pensée d'une _famille_. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se représenter des parents dont il ne pouvait se souvenir. Tout ce qu'il avait était des photos et de vagues souvenirs de voix…

Et tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de leur dire que Pettigrew était le traître. Alors Sirius serait leur Gardien du Secret et ils vivraient ! Sirius n'irait pas à Azkaban et Harry ne grandirait pas sans parents… Les possibilités étaient sans fin.

La voix d'Hermione résonna soudain à ses oreilles. _"…de terribles choses sont arrivées quand des sorciers ont essayé de modifier le temps… certains d'entre eux ont fini par tuer leur version passée ou future par erreur!_"Elle le lui avait dit en troisième année quand ils avaient tout risqué pour sauver Sirius. Sirius… La gorge d'Harry se serra misérablement, mais il n'y eut aucune larme à laisser tomber. Tout ça n'avait servit à rien à la fin. Tout ce qu'ils avaient donné à Sirius c'était deux ans de plus à vivre, et Sirius n'avait même pas été capable d'être heureux… Il avait été en fuite et puis enfermé dans cette horrible vieille maison, incapable de faire autre chose que d'attendre parce que Dumbledore lui avait dit de le faire. La seconde chance qu'Harry avait espéré n'était jamais venue. Lui et Hermione avaient brisé une des plus importantes lois du monde magique, et ça n'avait servi à rien en fin de compte. A rien. Queudver s'était enfui, avait rejoint Voldemort, et la prophétie était devenue vraie…

Les prophéties. Harry savait, désormais, pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait tellement le tuer. Lui aussi savait que s'il retournait en arrière et changeait le passé, il pourrait très bien tout changer. Voldemort pourrait même ne pas être vaincu du tout. La guerre continuerait– mais comment ça pourrait être différent? se réprimanda Harry. Merci aux idiots comme Cornelius Fudge, le monde magique actuel ne valait pas mieux que celui qui existait quatorze ans auparavant. Les parents d'Harry étaient morts pour leur donner une chance et Fudge l'avait gâchée. Gâché, et laissé le destin de leur monde reposer sur Harry. Mais il éloigna cette pensée ; il ne voulait penser à ce que Dumbledore avait dit après la mort de Sirius, à propos de la première prophétie de Trelawney ou à propos du fait qu'il était supposé tuer Voldemort. Quoi qu'il fasse, Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça change.

A ce moment, cependant, Harry se fichait totalement d'un prétendu destin. Ou des soi-disant prophéties. Il ne se souciait pas de ce que disaient les lois. Tout ce dont il se souciait était la _justice_, et faire les choses bien.

Beaucoup de ses pensées ne le concernaient pas. Il pensait à Sirius, à l'homme que son parrain aurait pu être – tellement plus heureux et moins hanté, libre et rieur avec un futur qui ne lui aurait pas été refusé. Il pensait au Professeur Lupin, l'homme triste qui avait été l'un des amis de son père - combien sa vie aurait été différente s'il n'avait pas passé douze années seul et sans amis? Et puis il pensait à ses parents, qui étaient morts pour le sauver, qui étaient morts pour donner à leur monde une seconde chance – et à qui on avaient en quelque sorte volé leur vie. On leur avait tout pris.

Harry déglutit et se saisit du Retourneur de Temps. Les mots que Dumbledore avait écrit résonnait à ses oreilles comme si le Directeur était là pour les prononcer. "_…Je ne suis plus si sûr que ce ne serait pas pour le mieux_." Même Dumbledore l'avait dit. Le vieil homme comprendrait-il ce que Harry serait tenté de faire? Aurait-il de la sympathie ou serait-il en colère? Plus important, finalement, est-ce que ça _changeait_ quelque chose pour Harry ?

Non.

Non, il ne s'en souciait pas. Plus maintenant.

Harry n'était plus tellement en colère – il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix quand tout le poids de la mort de Sirius l'avait frappé, quand Dudley avait danser joyeusement autour de la maison en hurlant que le 'meurtrier maniaque était mort' et que Harry n'avait plus personne pour les menacer _désormais_ – ou quand Oncle Vernon avait éclaté de rire et dit "Alors c'est _pour ça_ que tu as broyé du noir tout l'été! Hé bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends, mon garçon – rends-toi utile pour changer!"

Des larmes brouillaient sa vue, mais Harry les essuya avec la manche de sa chemise trop grande. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Dudley avait caracolé dans la maison, faisant trembler le plancher sous son poids massif, criant d'une voix chantante "Harry est tout seul! Harry est tout seul! Harry est tout -tout- seul!"

Il avait été tellement paralysé par la colère, le chagrin et _la vérité_ même des mots de Dudley, qu'il était simplement rester là et avait regardé. Les larmes non retenues avaient coulé sur son visage, et Merlin seul savait, combien les Dursley avaient apprécié ce jour.

Harry se serait enfui s'ils l'avaient laissé faire, mais apparemment Dumbledore avait suffisamment effrayé Tante Pétunia pour qu'elle ne le laisse pas sortir de la maison sans surveillance, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. En fait, ils l'avaient enfermé dans sa chambre, et Harry était assis là, seul, entendant sa "famille" rire de son chagrin. Il avait fallu une poignante visite de Maugrey Fol-Œil pour contenir la joie des Dursleys. Le vieil Auror les avait assez effrayés pour qu'ils laissent Harry tranquille – la plupart du temps. Mais Harry avait presque souhaité qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Au moins, être en colère contre eux l'empêchait de penser à–

_Non. Je ne pleurerais pas._

Donc, maintenant, on était en juillet, et Harry était seul. Son anniversaire arrivait dans quelques semaines, mais Harry ne pouvait trouver le moyen de s'en soucier. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait s'il allait avoir seize ans? Ça changeait quoi alors qu'il n'avait rien à faire et aucune raison de s'en soucier? Oui, il avait des amis, mais les amis sont seulement des amis. Ils avaient leur propre famille, et même Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient pas le comprendre. Ils n'avaient pas grandi seuls pour gagner finalement une famille seulement pour la perdre de nouveau. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'il devait faire. Ce que quelque stupide prophétie devait lui _faire_ faire.

Ce n'était pas tellement qu'Harry ne voulait pas avoir à vaincre Voldemort. Quelque part, il avait toujours su, au plus profond de lui-même, qu'il devrait faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était de faire face à ce futur seul.

Ses mains s'étaient calmées. Quelques fois, quand il ne le remarquait pas, elles s'arrêtaient de trembler… mais Harry dut de nouveau refouler ses larmes quand elles menacèrent de couler. Il avait presque seize ans et il ne devrait pas avoir besoin de pleurer. Il ne _voulait_ pas pleurer, même s'il savait vraiment qu'il en avait le droit, mais Harry ne voulait pas avoir à supporter les Dursley s'ils s'en rendaient compte de nouveau. La première fois avait été suffisante.

Il ne devrait pas le faire. Il savait que c'était mal, et il savait qu'il y avait des lois interdisant de modifier le temps pour une raison. _Et c'est probablement une bonne raison_, admit-il, essayant de sourire en pensant à ce qu'Hermione aurait dit. Elle lui aurait crié dessus et dit que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avait fait avait été un cas spécial, qu'ils avaient dû briser les règles pour réparer une injustice, mais que c'était différent et qu'il ne pouvait jouer avec le temps juste parce qu'il n'aimait pas la façon dont la vie avait tourné – dirait-elle vraiment cela ?

Non. Même Hermione comprendrait.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et suspendit la chaîne du Retourneur de Temps à son cou. Il regarda le petit sablier pendant un long moment, et commença à le tourner.


End file.
